<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>あたしをいつ許してくれる？ by inkforhumanhands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833712">あたしをいつ許してくれる？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands'>inkforhumanhands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nana (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Nana is married to Takumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>日本語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>生理が来ないことをナナに話したら...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komatsu Nana &amp; Oosaki Nana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>あたしをいつ許してくれる？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833757">When Will You Forgive Me?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands">inkforhumanhands</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「ウサギになりてえのか、ウサギ。ちゃんとゴムつけてもらいな。ハチ公は犬のままでいいからさ。」</p><p>ナナに生理のことを言うんじゃなかったかもしれない。</p><p>「いや、つい…」</p><p>反省していないのにこんなふうに返事するのも悪いよね。いつもこのようにナナの軌道に沿ってしまう、衛星みたいに。</p><p>「ていうか、ハチと結婚していてもどうしようもない男だな、タクミって。」</p><p>いつまでタクミとあたしのことを認めてくれない？こんなの少し飽きてきた。</p><p>「ナナ、もうやめて！嬉しいの、もう一人の子供産めるんだったら。それに子供二人ってウサギとだいぶ違うじゃん。」</p><p>ナナはしばらく唖然とする。言い過ぎたのかな。</p><p>「そりゃそうか。ごめん、また勝手に口を出して。許してね。」</p><p>ずっと前から許しているよ、ナナ。あたしをいつ許してくれる？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>